vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Wick
Summary John Wick was once an infamous hitman who had ties to the Russian mafia. He eventually left the life of a criminal to start a new, more peaceful one with his wife, but when she began dying of cancer, she left him a puppy as a final gift. When the son of his former employer broke into his house, killed the dog and stole his car; however, John turns back to his previous lifestyle for revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Higher with firearms and explosives Name: Jonathan "John" Wick, Johnny, Baba Yaga, The Legendary Hitman, The Boogeyman, The Devil, The Reaper, Jardani Jovanovic (Real name) Origin: John Wick (franchise) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, presumably in his 40s Classification: Human, Assassin, U.S. Marine (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery (Extremely skilled with various knives and guns), Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Horse Mastery, Immense Pain Tolerance, Explosion Manipulation via explosives Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Effortlessly snapped a man's neck with a single karate chop, defeated a trained hitman while injured and handcuffed, could kill three men with a pencil. Fought with multiple armored High Table soldiers. Smashed Zero's students through a section of thick bullet-resistant glass flooring, who themselves can break through bullet-resistant glass). Higher with firearms (Specific ammunition can penetrate through High Table body armor, which shrugged off multiple direct hits from handguns, with handguns in the movie series being capable of easily punching holes through walls) and explosives (Has access to remotely detonated bombs capable of destroying cars) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Capable of jumping out of a moving car moments before it flies off a ledge) with Superhuman combat speed (Shouldn't be much slower than boxers, who can throw punches at ~14.305 m/s. Can dodge hits from similarly skilled people like Zero's students, reacted to a thrown knife), Subsonic in vehicles, Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms. Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely Peak Human (Can grapple with heavyweight characters) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being hit by a speeding car and being rammed by other vehicles while inside his Mustang. Survived being stabbed, thrown off a balcony, and a beating with a baseball bat. Survived a grenade launcher explosion which destroyed his house and being shot with pistols that could penetrate walls. Took hits from Zero's students, who could effortlessly shatter bullet-resistant panes with just a tackle or kick. Survived getting shot off of the Continental's rooftop by Winston). Higher with a bulletproof suit (Capable of tanking pistol-caliber weaponry but vulnerable to edged weaponry). Stamina: Very High, has kept fighting after sustaining numerous injuries. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with firearms Intelligence: Gifted. John was a successful hitman and marine who is immensely skilled with firearms and melee combat. As a professional assassin, John is highly proficient of casing out, devising and performing killings. He is also quite spatially conscious in battle situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies, and even pencils. He is also shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, Italian, Hebrew, Indonesian and American Sign Language. He seems to have some degree of medical knowledge, including human anatomy and physiology, as well as basic first aid. Standard Equipment: Several Glock pistols (including Glock 26, a Glock 17, and a Glock 34), Kimber 1911s (Kimber Desert Warrior and a Kimber Super Carry), Heckler & Koch P30L, Smith & Wesson SW1911SC, Coharie Arms CA-415, Kel-Tec KSG, TTI TR-1 AR-15, Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun, DTA Stealth Recon Scout sniper rifle, some form of explosive, knives, bulletproof suit, vehicles, various improvised objects such as a pencil, belt and book Weaknesses: John is past his prime due to five years of retirement from the world of assassination. He is a very vindictive person and seems to have anger management issues. Mourns deeply for his wife and dog. Will do whatever it takes to accomplish his mission, even if it means breaking the rules and landing himself in tough situations. Has no regards for his health and will keep pushing through even when heavily wounded. Though his suit is impenetrable by most handgun bullets, they still can't absorb the full kinetic energy, thus making bullet-blocking a rather painful experience unless he uses it as a shield. Feats: Show/Hide Hand-to-hand Combat * Killed three men with only a pencil. * Took out 2 Russian mafia gangsters with no gun. * Defeated Ms. Perkins, another lethal hit-woman in a fight after a shootout resulting in a stab wound and several broken bones. * Killed another trained hitman despite being wounded, hit by a car, and handcuffed. * Despite all the injuries sustained throughout the film, he was capable of killing the mafia godfather in a fight. Gun Feats * Was highly proficient with pistols, assault rifles, snipers and shotguns (see the entire movie). * Was able to outshoot eleven men breaking into his house with near-perfect accuracy, including shooting a man behind a wall, calculating when and where people will jump from cover and mixes kung fu into the bunch. * Killed 24 men guarding the son in a nightclub with scary precision and timing. Feats in this include overpowering two larger men, and reloading a pistol just in time to finish a kill, tackled a man to the ground and managed to fend off attackers, twice. * Took out six armed men despite being completely out in the open in a church. * and then proceeded to defeat eight armed guards from behind an SUV. * Stealthily infiltrated a mafia safe house and managed to take out the guards and snipers using their own guns and murdered the Iosef. * Killed and ran over nine guards with a pistol while driving. Endurance * Walked away from being beaten with a baseball bat after waking up. * Continued to fight and walk after being shot twice (wearing bulletproof vest), stabbed in the side and dropped off a balcony. * Defeated Perkins after being punched repeatedly in stab wound. * Was fully capable of killing after being hit by a car (not seen in this scene but see H2H feat for next scene). * Survived another car crash (see dock shootout). Accuracy/Reflexes * According to this infograph by George Hatzis, John Wick's accuracy is an astounding 87%, only less than two dozen rounds fired are ever missed in the movie, and apparently, this is only rusty John Wick. * Wick was able to carefully predict and sense when enemies are approaching with near peak human reflexes, seen in the house, club and church shootout especially. * Was able to stop a car on a dime in front of a dump truck. Notoriety/Fear * A chop shop owner refused to 'fix' Wick's stolen car because he knew who it belongs to, risking his own life to get the thieves out too. * Struck fear into Russian godfather by the near mention of his name. * Godfather had high respect/fear with Wick, said that he was also responsible for their rise to power because of the number of bodies he buried in an impossible task for freedom. * Had mutual respect with veteran mafia gangster, the only mafioso he doesn't kill in the film. * Police, or at least a police officer, turned a blind eye on Wick's killings due to his status. * Was able to have Continental owner(?) provide intel despite it breaking the criminal underworld laws. * Name widely known in criminal underworld (see the film). * Threatened Godfather into telling where his son is. * Marcus, a veteran hitman, frequently helped out in life-saving situations with Wick out of mutual respect (see interrogation scene and Perkins fight scene for examples). * Not related to Wick but Marcus went out on his terms too. * Gave this chilling speech. Gallery File:NegativeHauntingGrouse-size_restricted.gif Others Notable Victories: Deckard Shaw (Fast and Furious) Shaw's Profile Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) Aiden's Profile (Pre-Hope is a Sad Thing Aiden was used. Speed Equalized) Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Black Widow's Profile (Speed Equalized) Hit-Girl (Kick-Ass) Hit-Girl's Profile (Speed was equalized and both had 2 hours of preptime) Ethan Hunt (Mission: Impossible) Hunt's Profile (Both were 9-B) Notable Losses: Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV) Niko Bellic's profile (Speed was equalized) Arthur Morgan (Red Dead series) Arthur's profile Inconclusive Matches: Batman (Batman (1989 film)) Batman's Profile (Both were 9-B, Speed was equalized, and both had a week of prep) Category:Characters Category:John Wick Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Snipers Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Military Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Drivers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9